Green Slime, Wrong Time
by BookCaseGirl
Summary: Jealousy fic...C/B...Blair caught Chuck with multiple women and denies her jealousy...the conversation takes a different turn and humor consumes them.


**A/N:** So, I came up with this and wrote it _by hand _on_ notebook paper_ at like, 1 AM. I really like to write late into the night...haha. So I hope everyone likkessss

Happy Birthday, Michelle! Enjoy your day-off from beta-ing...it's your first and lasttt...Yes, I run a sweatshop, fanfic style ;)

P.S.: I do not own Gossip Girl...:(

_Green Slime, Wrong Time_

"Absurd, that's what you are Blair," Chuck said, pinching the bridge of his nose and beginning to pace.

"Bullshit," she spat. "You really think I didn't see your hands all over that little – oh, pardon me, _those little_ – whores?!"

"Calm down, Waldorf."

"Damn you, Chuck!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Excellent. Just don't pay any attention to me and be the stubborn bitch that you are. Just perfect Blair, really. You know, I'm not even sure it's worth it," Chuck muttered under his breath.

"Fine! Just leave then. You fill my life full of lies, cheat on me, and completely break me. That's all this vicious circle that we call a 'relationship' is, Chuck." Blair sat down, combing her fingers through her barely-tangled hair anxiously.

"God help me, I have _never_ cheated on you."

"Hah! You don't deny the other two!" Blair shot back, rising from her sitting position with a new motivation and gumption. "So you're probably lying right this moment! About this very subject!"

"If I didn't know better..." Chuck trailed off, then began once more. "This whole conversation started because...Oh Christ, Blair!" And then the Basstard burst out in laughter.

"..."

"...J-Jealous! Don't deny," he finished quietly after he had managed to calm his laughter. He began to walk towards her.

"Kill me now," Blair replied melodramatically.

"Look, I know you were. I know you better...I don't even have to finish the sentence, do I? So do not waste time saying otherwise. You know what else this proves, though, don't you?" He asked matter of factly, his tone of voice taking on a slightly different twinge.

"My life is slowly turning into a sick and twisted soap opera?" Blair asked, heaving a bored sigh and staring at her fingernails disinterestedly.

"Not exactly. You. Love. Me." Chuck has since grabbed Blair's hands and was running the pad of his thumb over the smooth top of her right one.

"Oh, get _over_ yourself, Bass. You are full of it," Blair said with a flimsy amount of steel in her voice.

"Plethoras of knowledge stored in my mind disagree. You know what _you're_ full of, Blair? Besides green slime, of course." The question had been rhetorical, so neither responded further to it.

"Qualms between a couple cannot simply be solved by "I Love You', Chuck," Blair said softly, pulling her hands away from his. "Especially when one person in said couple hasn't even said it yet."

"Remember that night up at Martha's Vineyard?" Chuck inquired, staring into her eyes and not showing one once of falter. He would not break any bit of contact with her if he could avoid it.

"So? All you said was – and I quote - "If I knew what love felt like, I would say that this is it." Blair replied to him in a faux deep voice, imitating him with air quotes and all.

"That's not _enough_?" Chuck asked her, his voice quivering slightly as it raised at the end of his sentence.

"Um, ex_cuse me? _It was like some pathetic amateur's attempt at shitty poetry. Not even _close_ to those three words, Basshole."

"Verbal communication of _feelings_ has never been my strong suit, Blair. I'm Chuck Bass," he murmured huskily, smirk coming onto his lips at the tell-tale moment.

"Well now, that's just your answer for _everything_," Blair snapped, eyes narrowing and arms folding over her chest in an aggravated manner.

"Xylophones wouldn't help my case, would they?" He could feel her resolve weakening, despite her still-tart retorts. Chuck took his window of opportunity gladly and got closer to Blair, settling his arms around her waist. He noticed her relax immediately.

"You really are insane. And random. Who would've guessed that Charles Bass was capable of random, quirky comments?" Blair allowed a content sigh to slide through her plump lips.

"Zach Jeffries of the St. Jude's squash team. He's a great player...Mentioned that to me once in the locker room after practice," Chuck said, his voice breaking slightly as a chuckle slipped out from low in his throat. Blair joined in with her bubbly, vivacious laughter.

They fell back onto the floor, neither uttering a word about pain or discomfort. They had each other to break the fall. It was a memory that would remain etched in their memories for the rest of their lifetime – together or apart.

A/N: There ya gooo....Better have been good enough ;). Fluff abounds!!


End file.
